


The Moon Song

by americanmaiden97



Series: College Bound Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanmaiden97/pseuds/americanmaiden97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first weekend warm enough to finally take his boyfriend of three months out for a night…or two…under the stars that Bucky had promised him the first night they had met. And to be honest, this would be their first time spending an entire night until sunrise alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Song

_leaving the room now_

Bucky put his phone in his pocket, brought his duffel up and over his head, and locked the door behind him. It was the first weekend warm enough to finally take his boyfriend of three months out for a night…or two…under the stars that Bucky had promised him the first night they had met. And to be honest, this would be their first time spending an entire night until sunrise alone. Steve and Bucky were so lost in each other’s presence that Friday nights filled with soft kisses had been enough to make their hearts flutter for a good bit.

Bucky wasn’t sure if tonight was going to lead to anything more, but just spending an entire weekend with his man, dazzling him with his knowledge of the constellations, was fine with him.

He was to walk the few blocks from his housing building to the 7-Eleven off campus to meet Steve filling up his truck for the almost two hour trip ahead of them. Bucky had a mix cd for the ride in hand and another for the campsite. He wanted everything to be _just perfect._

He wore his hair down for the entire duration of the walk, which was odd for Bucky because he ALWAYS wears his hair in a ponytail or bun on windy days. But the warm breeze was so wonderful and promising that he just had to welcome it with his layered locks, even if it meant a brush full of hair to clean out later on.

“Where do you think you’re going to, Barnes?”

Bucky pivoted on his heels and kept on walking backwards to see his lab partner from his advanced physics class riding beside him on her bicycle.

“Did I not tell you?” Bucky beamed. “I’ve got myself a date.”

“Dressed like that? With a duffel bag? And your beloved Celestron sticking out of it?” she asked, pointing out the telescope.

He touched the device with pride and said, “I’m taking the bae out to Winterwoods for the weekend.”

“The bae?” She was amused. “You mean that ambercrombie growth attached to your arm all the time?”

“Oh, is that what that is?” Bucky joked.

“Well I hope you guys have fun,” she giggled. “Stay safe!”

She began pedaling in a route away from Bucky’s.

“ANDUSEPROTECTION LOVE YA!”

“Good Lord,” Bucky said to himself, still chuckling from her last exclamation.

He came up on the college kid swarmed gas station in time to see his super soldier come out of the store with two slurpees in hand.

“You’re a doll, you know that right?”

“Bucky, why is it that you always call me something along the lines of a god or saint when I have food for you in my hand?”

Bucky already had blue lips by the time he let out a “huh?”

“So you know where we’re heading?” Steve took Bucky’s bag off his shoulder and over his head so that he may keep enjoying his slurpee.

“Yessir, I do.” Bucky was pleased with himself. “Know it by heart.”

“Oh really now?”

“Yeah,” he tried to get out between sips, “my dad and I would go to Winterwoods a lot before I graduated high school and we would start out our trip with beef jerky and slurpees from this same 7-Eleven.”

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing I got a bag.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Oh my god.”

Bucky couldn’t help from cackling as Steve put his duffel in the bed of the truck along with the camping supplies.

“Wait, get the cd from the front pocket.”

Steve unzipped the compartment and pulled out a disc.

“Stevie, You Got Yourself a Good Tasting Boyfriend and Now You Need Some Good Tasting Music: The Long Haul Mix.”

“For the ride,” Bucky explained, satisfied with his work.

Steve’s eyes went from the cd, up to Bucky’s gorgeous smile, and back down to the cd. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning.

“You really put your all into everything, don’t you?”

Bucky just gave him the cheesiest grin known to man.

Steve brought his face closer to Buck’s and connected his lips with his own, stooping down a bit to get level with the boy.

Spontaneous kisses were still so fresh and loved between the both of them and they never wanted that to cease. Steve, especially, right after his love drinks half of a slurpee in record time.

“Hmm… would you imagine that? I do have a good tasting boyfriend,” Steve smirked.

“What does he taste like?” Bucky couldn’t help himself.

“Like blue raspberries you nerd.”

Steve opened the passenger door to let Bucky climb in before walking around and getting in the truck himself. By the time he had closed the door, Lorde was playing on the stereo.

“Really? I would have expected something with a little more punch for a road trip mix from you.”

“Nah, nah. You got to start out with something a bit mellower and ease yourself into it. It’s music, not rocket science, Rogers.”

"You would know."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

 

[Stevie, You Got Yourself a Good Tasting Boyfriend and Now You Need Some Good Tasting Music: The Long Haul Mix](https://8tracks.com/americanmaiden97/stevie-you-got-yourself-a-good-tasting-boyfriend-and-now-you-need-some-good-tasting-music-the-long-h)


End file.
